A Temporary Death
by Opposites
Summary: Life comes from ashes but it comes at a price. The things that are best, aren't always nice. There are monsters that go bump in the night, those are the monsters that bite. But when has everything been black and white? Hermione Granger promises the Minister and Harry to watch of Malfoy, but there was a reason he wanted to be locked up. Vampire fic.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione beamed at the first years as they climbed into their boats. She took a deep breath and slowly twirled her wand in her hand.

_Home._

All the work over the summer had ended in a new Hogwarts with a new hall and new passageways. She herself had designed the memorials for the war that were placed around the grounds.

"It feels almost surreal." Neville sighed. She turned her head and smiled at her old friend; she agreed with him. The lake was alit from the lanterns on the dozens of rowboats that lead to the castle. It looked like magic itself. A piercing of jealousy shot through her as she realized the kids on the lake didn't have any nightmares about her weathered home, but she berated herself immediately. It was a good thing they didn't have those memories.

"Come on Nev, last boat is for us." Hermione sat down at the front of the boat, and smiled as the boat took off on its own. She looked down at the water and lightly traced her hand on the surface: cool and dark. She leaned back into the boat, this was going to be the best day for someone in this school, and she wanted to see it play out. The boat slowed to a halt and rested along the sand, she quickly stepped out and into the midst of the kids. "All first years follow me!" She yelled, walking towards the doors, Hermione walked backwards, checking to make sure everyone was following; she nodded at Neville who was bringing up the rear.

"Excuse me miss, are you Hermione Granger?" Hermione smiled at small boy. He was a good two heads shorter than she was, and he had that same nervous look she knew she once donned.

"I am and who are you?" She asked, walking forwards now.

"My name's Tristen." He paused, "It's just," He paused, nervous, "if I'm sorted into Slytherin will you hate me? My brother told me a lot about you and the rest of the Golden Trio and… Please don't hate me." Hermione stopped walking and stared at him. Hate him? Hate him for being something that he had no control over?

"Tristen, I promise you that no matter what house you're put in, I won't hate you simply for that fact. If you're nice to others I'll be nice to you okay?" He gave a small smile and nodded. She shook her head as he ran back to his friends and she heard one whisper 'I told you so'. She knew the 8th years who were coming back, and she knew the Slytherins who were returning. Her friends would be passive towards them. Would the others though? Hermione took a deep breath. She knew she'd be setting the first example because everyone would notice her and Draco. Maybe no one would know that the Ministry was forcing her to watch over him, or maybe they all would. She didn't know which would be better for everyone, or for her. She donned on a smile and let the wheels stop turning as she reached the door and stood next to her new headmaster, McGonagall.

"Hello Ms. Granger." Her old teacher nodded at her.

"Hello Headmaster."

"You and Neville can go on inside then, I'll take it from here." Hermione nodded and waved for Neville to follow her. McGonagall refused to give up this part of the process, she had argued that even if she was Headmaster, she had done the job for 20 years, and she wasn't stopping now. No one had argued with her. The two 8th years made their way to the Great Hall in no rush, they both knew there wouldn't be food until the first years were sorted anyway.

"So Draco wanted to be put in Azkaban, did he?" Neville asked; Hermione shook her head.

"I have no idea why. He wanted to plead guilty to everything in the trial. There's no way it's a guilty conscience." She answered. He nodded.

"Could he be trying to run away from something then?" She laughed; there was no mirth.

"Isn't he always Neville?"

"You don't forgive him?" She sighed and twirled her wand.

"I don't know. I can't say what I would've done if I had been raised that way." She said. She scrunched her nose. "That sounded like a load of fluttery bull." Neville laughed.

"Bull that's somewhat true. I'm just done with the war and Merlin… I really hope everyone else is too." She stopped him by the corner before the Great Hall and looked over his shoulder to make sure that McGonagall and the first years weren't close yet.

"A kid asked me if I'd hate him if he was sorted into Slytherin." Neville's eyes looked down. "There are going to be some people who are still mourning and WILL hate people for being in that house." He met her eyes again and shrugged.

"So we watch out for them. Someone's bound to do something, and I think everyone knows that. I'm tutoring this year, I'll make sure the blood stays cool during those sessions. We'll just talk to the others and try to get them to set a good example." She gave a small nod and then a small smile. She stayed and leaned her head against the wall as Neville made his way into the Great Hall. Creating good examples. She could do that with Draco. She could _try_ at least for his and Harry's sake. She could try for the firsties' sake. Harry had forgiven so many people, if he could do it, others could… Hermione snorted.

"Yeah Hermione because people have been known to be so accepting and forgiving of others." She muttered. She walked into the Great Hall and made a quick sweep of the area. Everyone was calmly talking at their own tables, good. Hermione moved towards her table and sat down in between Neville and Ginny.

"There you are." Ginny smiled, "Okay, so I've seen Dean, Seamus, and Luna. Them and the Snakes, anyone else I'm missing?" Hermione shook her head.

"That sounds about right. Very few people were considering returning, so that gives everyone their own room. That also means the Head dorms got a little makeover." Hermione grinned.

"Sounds like a great place for me to sleepover right?" Ginny suggested.

"Of course." Hermione laughed.

"Quiet now." McGonagall demanded as she swept in, the first years following behind her. She gathered them before stepping up to the podium to address the rest of the room. "Welcome back everyone, and hello to those who are new. Hogwarts has changed. We," She paused, "have all changed. This year our Head Boy and Girl are from the same house, and have been picked because of their grades, actions, and ability to keep a calm fair mind. Rest assure, that I will hear any complaints if there are any. Now, let the sorting begin and please hold your applause until the end." Hermione raised an eyebrow. Not a mutter had been heard when McGonagall made the 'leave the clapping til the end' comment. She eyed the different tables, looking for anyone angry she might have to worry about later. McGonagall had told her a way had to be found to create a level playing field for all the first years this year. She paused when she saw Malfoy…

He had been acting strange ever since the trial… and now he was hers to watch over. She twirled her wand. Why was she doing this for Harry? She snapped out of her thoughts as the Hall erupted into applause and she quickly joined along with them. "I wonder which house he was sorted into." She yelled to Neville.

"Who? That firstie? Were you not paying attention?" He yelled back. She shrugged and looked back at the Slytherin table, and he was looking at her now. She kept clapping. The last thing she needed was for him to think she was intimidated. Now what was so odd about him… he raised an eyebrow. He was still pale… he was most likely still arrogant. Blonde, tall, cocky. Maybe nothing had changed…

He leaned forward and she felt… calm, unwaveringly calm, and everything suddenly seemed happy. It only made sense that she had to go and sit with him, yes, she had to go now.

She sat back down and pinched the bridge of nose. All of the feelings came back- paranoia, anger, sadness. What the fuck? She looked back up at the Slytherin table and saw Blaise and Malfoy arguing. "Hermione, come on eat something." Neville ushered, she turned her head and gave an annoyed smile.

"I will Nev, I was just thinking." She assured. Hermione shoveled rice onto her plate and tried to bite back any growls. They had been watching her to make sure she ate ever since the war ended, at first it was annoying, then it was sweet, then it was annoying. She wasn't dumb enough to starve herself… it was just that most of the time things were more important and there wasn't enough time for eating. She took a deep breath and glanced once more at the Snake table- they were simply chatting, but something was terribly wrong. She was sure of it, or was she. Emotions could scatter and she'd been paranoid for the longest time.

"So Gin," Hermione smiled, trying to distract herself, "When's the big day going to be?" Neville leaned around Hermione and gaped.

"Harry asked you?" He asked. Hermione beamed when Ginny turned as red as her hair.

"We didn't want to make a big deal about it yet. It's more of a promise ring." She grinned sheepishly. Neville reached around Hermione and grabbed Ginny's hand.

"Where is it?" He asked, turning the hand every which way. She pulled a necklace out of her shirt, and showed them the ring. "Damn," Neville laughed, "if that's what the promise ring looks like, I'd love to see what the wedding ring will be." Hermione had to agree. It was a large ruby set in white gold. Going around the sides of it was some sort of inscription that blazed like fire.

"Why not just show it off now?" Hermione asked.

"It's nice having something just to ourselves for now… We're thinking for Christmas we'll tell the family, and that's when I'll start wearing it." Ginny paused, "How'd you notice anyway?"

Hermione laughed, "Harry had been walking around with a huge grin before we left, and you've never worn just a chain."

"Well at least now I have someone to gush to." The redhead grinned, taking a sip from her goblet. They ate the rest of the dinner quickly, Neville making sure that Hermione was actually eating. She couldn't shake the feeling that something explicitly weird had happened earlier. No one just _feels_ calm for a few seconds. All she had done was make eye contact with Malfoy… it sure as hell wasn't because he was some angel and there was no way it was imperio. She had practiced occlumency with Harry far too often for someone to be able to do it wandlessly on her. Hermione turned her head to the front of the room as McGonagall took the podium once again.

"Students, if I may please have your attention." She looked around as the room went silent, "Thank you. The respective prefects to your houses will show you the way to your dorms, and if all eighth years could follow Ms. Granger, she will show you to the new wing in the school." As she stepped down the room erupted into chaos as seventh and sixth years yelled for their houses to follow them. Ginny and Neville did the same as they tried to herd everyone out the door. Hermione stood up and made her way to the middle of the room, and beamed as Luna flounced up beside her. The amount of respect Hermione had for the blonde had gone up after the war, when she was the one, not Harry or Ron, who made her smile, not a fake one to please everyone else, a real one.

"I'm going to give Ginny the password to my dorm room, I'll give it to you too. You guys can come over whenever you want to." Hermione whispered before the rest of the 8th years gathered around her.

"Do you think Headmistress would allow me to paint our rooms?" Luna asked.

"It wouldn't take much to cover it back up at the end of the year. I say go for it." Hermione laughed. She turned to the rest of the group, "Alright, follow me." She took them down the main hall and towards the library, and then up a flight of stairs. Hermione stopped in front of a portrait of a famous wizard on a muggle ship. "The password is Duck Bill."

"Pleasure to see you again Ms. Granger, as well as all of your companions." The wizard smiled.

"The pleasure is all mine." She answered as the portrait opened. She stepped to the side to let everyone go in and see their new homes for a year. The common room was an exact replica of the one for the head dorms, just a few more couches. There was one huge fireplace, and ceiling to floor windows that allowed a view to the forbidden forest and parts of Hogsmeade. She stepped inside and made her way to the fireplace.

"If you pull this tapestry," she demonstrated, waving at the Hogwart's emblem. She pulled the bottom tassel and it rolled up, revealing a staircase leading down, "It'll take you directly to the back of the library. And down that hall," She said, walking to her left, "Is where all your rooms are. Your names are on the door, two per room." She studied them as they all filed in by her: Dean and Seamus laughing about something, Luna smiled before quickly slipping into her room, and Daphne, who spared a quick glance behind her, followed. Hermione narrowed her eyes and glared at Draco and Blaise as they passed her, Draco glanced at her. If they thought of giving Luna any hell… and another wave of calm came, this time it was peaceful and tiring, and she leant back against the stone wall. She ignored the way Blaise was pushing Draco down the hall.

"Granger, you look tired, why don't you go up to your room and sleep." Blaise suggested, as Malfoy quickly slipped inside his room. Hermione nodded, that seemed like a grand idea. She glided out of the room.

"Sleep sleep sleep, ssllleeeeeeepp, sleep, sleep." She sang to herself, walking down the hall. She kept singing as she walked by Peeves who had just flew out from the wall. "Peevvees!" She giggled. The Poltergeist gaped at the girl he had spent summer with.

"What are you doing Girlie?"

"Nap time!" She beamed, she stopped in front of her portrait. Somewhere it clicked that she was acting far too strange, but the thought quickly slipped away; she was tired. "Wolf's mane." The writer in the frame had dropped her book when she saw her favorite student just- whatever that was. She shook her head and allowed the portrait to open.

"The generations just get queerer and queerer." She muttered as she picked her book back up.

A/N: Hello everybody ^-^ I'm working on several other parts of this book already, but thought itd be best to go on and get this out there. I'm not making any promises on updates, my life is currently hell, but I'll do my best with this story(:


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione stretched and sat up; that had been the most peaceful sleep she had had in a long time. She padded out of her room in search of coffee beans to start off her morning ritual. She stopped and stared at the windows. It was dark. It was dark dark and there were stars. She stared at the windows then turned around and stood looking at the grandfather clock – 1:20 am. She clenched her eyes shut then opened them again- 1:21 am. Hermione reached for her wand tucked inside the band of her pajamas, something wasn't right. She went and sat down on the couch and started tapping the long stick of wood against her knee. The only thing she could remember was Peeves… had he done something to her? But that was impossible… most likely improbable. He had grown a liking to her during the summer. She needed a walk. She shot out off of the sofa and grabbed her robe from the hook near the portrait door. She took a deep breath and opened it. "Sorry ma'am," She whispered to her portrait. "Homenum revelio." Nothing happened- she was the only human.

She ran her hand against the wall as she walked down the corridor. "Make a list Hermione. Make a time chart." She muttered. After dinner- showing the 8th year dorms. She remembered getting defensive about Luna, and then that's when the tiredness hit her. Those had started today- well yesterday. Both of the times it had been because of- her free hand made its way to her wand. There had been a noise. Deep breaths, don't freak out over what could be nothing… or potentially something. With her hand in her pocket she muttered the revealing charm again. No alerts. The noise was closer.

"Stupefy, expelliarmus!" She hissed, whirling around and giving into her paranoia. Something shot back and as it did, she backed up, putting the moonlight coming from the windows in between them. No wand flew to her. She couldn't see this damn thing. "Who are you?" She demanded. Or what, might have been a more proper question. She felt panic and helplessness rise up inside her, and she stamped it down. It didn't feel like her emotions, they felt forced into her. She gasped when she saw the shine from the eyes. Predatory. It snarled and leapt. "Reducto!" She hissed, and it howled as the bright light struck its chest and sent it flying back once again, but as soon as it landed, it started running back at her, and the fear crawling up her throat felt like it was about to explode. "Oppugno!" She hissed, aiming her wand at several suits of armor. They leapt at her command, placing themselves in between her and whatever the hell the thing was. "Engorgio." They grew to three times their normal sizes, the width of their bodies taking up thirds of the hall. The feeling of panic had calmed down, and a familiar sense of clarity was taking over. Battle ready. War ready. She had never wanted to feel this again but right now the rush put every detail into focus. She took a deep, steadying breath as the monster swatted one soldier away as another prepared to stab. She aimed her wand. "Petrificus totalus." And the demon froze, but she saw it twitch and the suits of armor immediately piled on top of it to weigh it down. "Incarcerous." She chanted, making ropes fly from the end of her wand to tie the entire pile together. Hermione levitated the bundle and sprinted to the only place she could think of- the Room of Requirement.

The door must've heard her thoughts, because when she first saw the wall, the door had already manifested. She made it down the corridor in seconds, and the doors shot open, whether on their own accord or her will, she didn't care. They opened and the pile she had been levitating skidded against the cement floor. The demon growled and the suits flew off of it. She spotted a steel chair behind the beast, covered in bindings and cuffs. "Reducto." And it flew into the chair, the bindings immediately wrapping around and securing him. She fell to her knees as she finally had a chance to take the beast all in. Vampire.

This is why she laughed at the books that made them seem harmless and lovable. They were demonlike when they were starving, both in behavior and appearance. It snarled and she couldn't help the tears that were starting to fall. There was no more adrenaline. She could've died. She could've died. She could've died again.

It needed blood to turn back.

"Merlin," She half cried, "This isn't like Remus." It would kill her if she gave it her arm to suck from. It looked like a black mummy without the wrappings, bony, not rotting, but not whole. The teeth. The teeth were like a shark's and the eyes. Large, hungry, silver. "This is a kid Hermione, this is a kid that needs help." She whispered to herself as it growled and shook the chair. "Fucking hell." Hermione whimpered, looking around. She stumbled to her feet when she saw muggle blood bags. "Oh thank you William Harvey." Muggle inventors. Yet another reason they were so important. She stumbled to the equipment and stabbed the needle through a vein. "Deep breaths." It snarled at her again and she kneeled to the floor. "SHUT UP!" She screamed at it, her eyes clenched as the first bag of blood was filled. She quickly connected the tube to another bag, wincing the splatter of blood that shot out. More emotions bombarded her and she finally understood why. She yanked the needle out as the bag filled. Two. Two should be enough. It was all she could give. She looked around her for her wand and sobbed as she saw it was next to the chair. "Accio wand."

She cried as the vampire sent a new wave of terror through her. She levitated the bags to the undead and watched as it swallowed them whole. She let herself fall against the floor, exhausted and cold. She she watched it change slowly to human. She saw blonde hair and silver eyes. Then all she saw was black.

A/N: Thank you so much to all of the people who have already followed or favorite this story, it means a lot(: I am a new writer, so any constructive critique is needed and welcomed. Thank you guys ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

She came to again, yawning and stretching as she opened her eyes. An odd sense of déjà vu passed over her and she cringed, remembering the events of today. If there was another blackout coming she might as well stay where she was now. It was comfy.

"You're awake." A voice smiled. That's what she loved about Luna: her voice smiled. She sat up on the couch and looked around as much as she could with the room blurring: 8th year common room. Her eyes widened when she saw Blaise standing next to the fireplace. She narrowed her eyes and studied him. "We gave you a blood replenishing potion while you were asleep, you should be good as new now Mione." Luna said, kneeling in front of the couch.

"Thank you Luna," Hermione nodded at her. She glared at Blaise, angry, but not sure how to begin.

"Tell me where Draco is and then I'll tell you everything you need to know." Blaise offered. Hermione shook her head no.

"Piss. Off." Hermione spat. Luna's eyes widened as she looked between the two.

"Oh." Luna said quietly. Hermione looked at her, had she really understood everything that fast? "Draco is the reason you lost the blood." Blaise let out a slight groan. Luna stood up and faced the Italian. "You had a part in this." She stated.

"Well," He started; Luna shook her head at him. Hermione was surprised at how disappointed her friend seemed. Had she thought that everyone was all good and jolly towards each other now? No. Hermione doubted war could change how anyone bloody felt, just who was now on top, and who had to pay.

"There really isn't an end is there?" Luna demanded, obviously assuming Draco had attacked her… which she wasn't off on at all really. Blaise straightened his spine.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Blaise growled. Hermione looked up at the ceiling. There really wasn't a bloody end.

"Anyone else here?" Hermione interrupted. Luna looked back at her and shook her head. Hermione lifted her wand. "Silencio, Homenum Repelo." She put her feet on the ground. She looked up at the Slytherin. "He refused my deal and then tried to kill me. Why in Merlin's beard should I tell you where he is when I could just go to McGongall?"

"He just needs help, Remus had a similar problem." He answered quickly. Hermione narrowed her eyes, the bastard never gave a damn about Lupin, he had no right to bring him up. Malfoy had been a demon, a hungry demon. Anyone in their right mind would be scared of him, so why wasn't Blaise. She stared at him. They were always together… could it be?

"You're one too aren't you?" Hermione's eyes widened, "That has to be why you aren't scared of him." Hermione's mind whirled with the thought of two vampires inside Hogwarts, the death toll that could arise. Blaise and Malfoy should bloody well know that. "But then if you are, how were you stupid enough to let him turn into that fucking _thing_." She snarled. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Or maybe I just have a really strong bond with him Granger. I'll talk to him, and then we all can sit down and talk."

"You think I'm going to just sit down and have a friendly conversation?" She rose to her feet, "After that?" She screeched. Luna put a hand on her arm. Hermione stiffened at the touch.

"We could bring Harry." Luna offered, "Or George."

"We're not bringing the entire world into this! Do you know how stupid that is?" Blaise hissed, clenching his fists. Hermione glared at him.

"Do you know how stupid it is not to tell anyone?" Hermione countered. Her voice quitted, "If it wasn't for Harry, Malfoy would be rotting in Azkaban." She rose her chin, "Not that that's necessarily a bad thing." Blaise glared at her, then motioned at the fireplace. He wanted her to floo Harry here. Hermione paused… would he kick her into it? She took a deep breath. "I'll owl him in my room. Come on Luna." Her eyes glanced down at Blaise's clenched fists and she knew she was pushing it with him. She mentally took down the spells in the room. She quickly walked out of the room and to hers, smiling at her portrait. She gave the password and walked straight to her fireplace and threw a handful of gritty powder in. Being Head, and being Hermione, McGonagall had allowed her floo to open to one house, and one house only. "Harry?" She asked, looking into the Grimwauld kitchen. She was greeted with the sight of Kreacher.

"Hello Ms. Granger, how are faring?" The old elf asked, she smiled.

"I'm a bit tired Kreacher, you?"

"Splendid. What can I do for you Miss?"

"I need to talk to Harry, could you get him please?"

"Of course Miss." Kreacher nodded quickly, disappearing. The flames changed again and Harry's face appeared.

"Hasn't even been half a week and you already flooed." Harry beamed. Hermione didn't smile back and his smile vanished. "What's wrong?"

"It's Malfoy, I need you to come here." His face immediately disappeared and the flames erupted. Hermione scooted out of the way, and slowly pushed herself up as the flames grew. He stumbled out, and brushed the ashes out of his hair as he regained balance.

"Luna?" He questioned, "Hello."

"Hello Harry, you missed some." Luna replied. He smirked and ran a hand through his hair again. He turned to Hermione.

"Are you alright?" He asked. She gave a bemused smile.

"You'll see how I'm doing. I," She paused, "I think it might be easier for you to just see what's going on." Harry raised an eyebrow. "Draco's a vampire and he's in the Room of Requirement." She deadpanned.

"Blaise is probably one as well." Luna included. If it wasn't for the situation, Harry's expression would've been comical. "Oh, and he's in the dorms near this one- Blaise-, waiting for us to tell him where Draco is." Harry's eyes bulged even further. Hermione could relate.

"Alright… do we know where Draco is?" Harry asked, Hermione nodded, "good so Blaise first I suppose." He nodded to himself. He looked up at Hermione and she led the way out of the room, Luna following behind Harry. Hermione twirled her wand as she walked down the hallway. She stopped in front of the Captain and his ship.

"Is that Harry Potter?" The captain asked, pulling out his scope. Hermione cursed, and quickly said the password. They entered the room and she was still cursing herself. How did she not think to put a disillusionment charm on Harry? Or at least ask him to bring the cloak?

"I want to see Malfoy alive first." Blaise interrupted her.

"Well technically he's undead." Hermione murmured, meeting his glare.

"Zabini, if we're going to do this, we need to make sure that there aren't any secrets and that this is an equal give and take." Harry interrupted. Blaise flicked his gaze over to Harry.

"Equal?" He repeated. Harry nodded. "Am I to assume that _we _owe _you?_" Blaise asked.

"Owe answers and promises." Harry replied. Hermione glanced at Luna and furrowed her brow. She was watching Blaise with something other than suspicion.

"I need to see Malfoy first." Blaise said. Hermione looked back to the boys. Harry ran a hand through his hair and looked at her. She nodded and started heading towards the door. She looked over her shoulder, expectant, and Blaise immediately followed.

The walk to the Roomed seemed a lot longer than last time.

"The Room of Requirement." Blaise deadpanned from behind her. She thought hard and the door appeared and opened. He stepped in slowly, then rushed to the chair when he saw Malfoy. He tugged on one of the braces and Malfoy grimaced. Hermione's eyes narrowed when she saw them whispering. She felt a hand on her shoulder- Harry. He walked into the room ahead of her. She stayed where she was.

"It's okay." Luna said beside her. Hermione stared at her. Was it okay? Was this whole situation okay?

"How do you release him?" Blaise demanded.

"Not yet." Harry replied. Blaise's eyes were fire, and Hermione reached for her wand, twirling it faster and faster. Malfoy looked exhausted, grey, and troubled. This was the most vulnerable she'd seen him since he walked to his parents in the war. He immediately straightened out when he caught her looking at him.

"Blaise, I think it would be best if you and Malfoy made a vow with us first." Luna added, a comforting hand on Hermione's arm. The dark Italian crossed his arms.

"Why, Scared Potter?" Malfoy taunted, an eyebrow raised.

"You're not in much of a position to jeer Malfoy." Harry answered, running a hand through his hair. Malfoy's eyes narrowed. Hermione's mind raced. A vow might work with Zabini if he's not a vampire, but unbreakable vows kill the partner that breaks it, a vampire is undead, therefor it can't "die". Merlin she had read about some type of contract, but she had forgotten the name, what was it, what was it?

"We'll make a vow." Malfoy answered. Blaise nodded in agreement. "and after, you have to release me." That was too easy, there definitely was a contract. Blood contract?

"How about a blood contract?" Hermione tried. Malfoy gaped at her for a second before going completely blank. She twirled her wand. He gave a small nod. She twirled her wand again, but this time muttered a spell and a large golden parchment appeared before her. "Just add what you want."

"No taking blood without permission." Harry said and in brown the words appeared.

"No tricking people into giving blood." Luna added, and so did the paper.

"Except for Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy, there is to be no communicating with others about this situation in any way." Malfoy sneered. Hermione froze, and she saw Harry's trepidation, but it _was_ their secret.

"No harm to any involved party." Blaise said.

"Of the physical variety of course." Malfoy added. Hermione glared at him, he winked back.

"No using vampiric powers on any individual in the group." Hermione smirked.

"Unless its for the better." Blaise quickly added. She furrowed her brow.

"Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini have to share information about their side of the situation with Hermione Granger and she's able to record the shared information as long as she keeps it safe and away from prying eyes." Harry added. She stared at him and nodded: it made sense. Srhe glanced at Malfoy, and she could see his muscles clenching.

"I'll agree to that as long as Hermione Granger shares her information with Draco Malfoy." Her eyes widened, and he smirked, his eyes dancing. He thought she'd back out of this. Sharing with the devil… all of her information was basically already out in public though, wasn't it? Harry looked at her, and ran a hand through his hair. She slowly nodded and immediately that too, appeared on the parchment.

"Anything else?" Luna asked, breaking the silence. No one spoke up. "Good."

"You err… say your name, and it appears on the contract. There's no backing out after this." Hermione informed the group. Harry nodded and she looked away from him.

"Hermione Granger." She started

"Draco Malfoy." Hermione stared at him and he stared back.

"Blaise Zabini." He said right after Draco, she glanced at him and then at Draco. She narrowed her eyes at Malfoy.

"Harry Potter."

"Luna Lovegood." Luna finished happily.

The words appeared in red.

**A/N: haha well it's certainly been a while, and I'm not quite sure where I'm going with the story, but I've decided to try and finish every single thing I've started, so hopefully this'll keep going. I wont give an unbreakable vow but… **


End file.
